


Eddie, My Love

by tr4shm0uth



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), One Shot, Reddie, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr4shm0uth/pseuds/tr4shm0uth
Summary: i wrote this for a spooky season challenge but i decided im not gonna do that so i deleted that other work and here's this bc its fluffy :)





	Eddie, My Love

Richie’s heart was pounding, sweat beading on his brow. Around the corner, waiting for him, was the love of his life. The one thing that kept him in this god forsaken town. Eddie Kaspbrak. 

God, he was head over heels for that hypochondriacal little freak. He deserved the world and if Richie couldn’t give that to him...well, he hoped a pretty expensive ring would do. 

“Rich, c’mon, I don’t wanna be late.” Eddie called. The impatience was clear in his voice - his perfect, stupid voice.

“Cool your jets, Eduardo, I think they’ll be alright if I’m a little late to the stage.” Richie couldn’t help but crack a smile. 

He pulled out the small black box stowed in his jacket pocket and stared. Right. This was it. This was the moment. Footsteps. Richie paled, shoving the box back into its proper pocket just before Eddie rounded the corner to grab his hand.

“Get out there, Rich.” Eddie groaned, pulling the other man toward the stage. 

“Eds, wait, hold on-”

“Don’t even pretend to be nervous, Richie, I know you too well to believe it. Go out there, make ‘em laugh and kick some ass, okay?”

Richie gave a smile, adjusting his glasses nervously and offering Eddie a nod. Right. If he didn’t want to do this in private…

Richie didn’t have any time to think this new plan over before he was being introduced and auto-pilot took over. As soon as he heard the drawn out ‘R’ at the beginning of his name, he was power walking into the spotlight, waving at the room full of people. Once they’d settled down, he grabbed the microphone and started speaking.

“Alright, alright, how we doin’ tonight?”

This granted a round of claps and a few hoots from the crowd.

“That’s great, that’s great.” Richie laughed to himself. “Before we start the show tonight, there’s something important I gotta do. You all know my boyfriend, Eddie. Eddie, come on out here.”

Richie watched Eddie go pale from his spot off stage. He waved at the other encouragingly, watching as he carefully inched his way out on stage and beside Richie.

Another round of applause and quite a few more hoots, each more enthusiastic. 

Richie smiled. “I’m glad you feel that way about him. I do too, if I’m being honest with you.” A few chuckles from the crowd echoed as he continued. Eddie snickered and nudged Richie.

“What are you doing?” he whispered through grit teeth.

Richie ignored him and continued. “I’ve known this guy since I was a kid - crazy, right? I mean, how many of you think you could handle me for, what, thirty years?” He looked to Eddie.

“Almost forty.” the shorter offered.

“Forty years! That, to me, is insane. I can’t even handle myself sometimes and I live with me!” Another few chuckles. “Anyway, back to the point; I’ve been wanting to do this for a while and I wanted it to happen before the show but since someone-” he shot a pointed glance to Eddie. “-couldn’t wait to see me on stage, I guess you all will have to witness this. Feel free to take out your phones. Film. Take pictures. I don’t care.”

A hushed murmur went over the crowd, the confusion clear on some of the faces Richie could see - Eddie included.

“Rich…” Eddie started warningly.

Richie shook his head, holding the microphone out to Eddie. “Hold this?”

Still confused, Eddie took the microphone, his eyes following Richie as he dropped to one knee and his hand dipped into his jacket’s pocket. 

Gasps. That was all Richie heard: murmurs, gasps and the occasional click of a camera. Eddie’s eyes widened, the realisation crossing him a little too late. 

Richie had the little black box in his hands. He flipped it open, turned it, and took Eddie’s free hand. “Eddie Kaspbrak-”

“Richie-” Eddie’s voice wobbled. The crowd was silent.

“I’ve known you almost my whole life. I’ve been in love with your dumbass for twenty-seven years now - despite your unbelievable tendency to wash the dishes twice and keep at least two bottles of advil on you at all times. Will you, for the love of all that is holy, make me the happiest fuckin’ man on Earth?” 

Richie held up the ring box. It took a minute before Eddie could reply, but when he did, all it was was a shaking “yes”. 

Richie grins. “What was that?”

“Yes.” Eddie said louder. “Yes, Rich, yes, yes, yes!” 

Richie stood, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and pulling him into a passionate kiss. The crowd erupted, clapping and hollering as the two men shared their kiss. Richie slipped the ring onto Eddie’s finger with shaking hands, his eyes welling with tears. 

“They love you.” he whispered.

“I love you.” Eddie replied, then kissed Richie again.


End file.
